After the Music of the Night
by ForeverwoodPOTOfan
Summary: What happened after the night of the performance of Don Juan Triumphant? What went on during the years that led up to the day of the auction? This story offers one answer to these questions.
1. Moving On

**_A Few Quick Notes from the Author: _**First of all, though this is a site specifically for fan fiction, I'd feel guilty if I didn't say that these are not my characters. Thank you to those who truly created them! Second of all, I was advised by a friend who read over this that I better warn the readers that it is not a Meg/Erik story. So, here it is: It may involve both Meg Giry and Erik, but it is not a Meg/Erik story. My story is mostly based on the movie _The Phantom of the Opera_, but I've read most of the novel and am familiar with the stage musicalas well.

Thanks for reading this and please review it if you get a chance.

**Chapter One: Moving On**

"CHANDELIER TAKES CENTER STAGE!" was only one of the numerous headlines that graced the front page of every newspaper in Paris the day after the famous disaster. The whole city knew there was a mystery within the Opera Populaire, but no one had expected it to end with an evening as horrific as it did. The glittering chandelier that had hung from the dome ceiling of the auditorium for years came crashing down over the audience and landed near the stage, where a fire quickly broke out. Of course, some would say the most terrifying part of the evening was when the star of the show, Christine Daaé, removed the mask of her co-star, revealing his true identity to be the mysterious Phantom of the Opera. Also adding to the chaos was the disappearance of Christine Daaé and her lover, Raoul, who was the patron of the Opera Populaire and the Vicomte de Chagny.

Several days went by and the Opera Populaire began the long process of rebuilding after the fire. Fortunately, the flames were contained fairly well and the damage was less than expected. Even so, there was a lot of work that needed to be done before the opera house would be ready to re-open and produce its grand operas once again. Reconstruction was off to a good start, though. The mangers, M. Firmin and M. Andre, had even found a new patron who, like Firmin, valued the power of gossip and felt the rumours and fears surrounding the evening of the chandelier crash might actually increase public interest in the Opera Populaire. The stage was off-limits to anyone who wasn't working on cleaning and rebuilding it, but life went on as normal for the rest of the opera house. Mme. Giry, the Ballet Mistress, and M. Reyer, the conductor, managed to continue rehearsing in another part of the opera house. They knew it would be a long time before another opera would be performed, but they wanted to keep the dancers, musicians, and singers practiced. Everyone was moving on with his or her life.

Everyone was moving on, that is, except for one ballet dancer, Meg Giry. She was the daughter of Mme. Giry and best friend of the still missing Christine Daaé. In an attempt to save her best friend, she had led a mob of people down to the Phantom's lair in the catacombs below the opera house. When they finally reached the lair, they found no one. They searched everywhere, but it was in vain. The Phantom, Christine, and Raoul seemed to have vanished. Meg was disappointed in the police, who chose to discontinue the search rather quickly, in her opinion. She suspected they were afraid of the Phantom. But, Meg wasn't afraid. She was a curious girl and a loyal friend. All she cared about was making sure Christine was okay, even if she did have to face the Phantom. Besides, she was secretly intrigued by him and wished to know more about her friend's strange tutor.

"Meg, concentrate!" Mme. Giry called out to her daughter during a ballet practice. The other dancers stared curiously at Meg. Some looked annoyed at having to stop. Some looked compassionate, pondering how they would feel if their best friend disappeared during an opera. Mme. Giry tried to look strict, but she could not hide her exhaustion.

"Meg, please?" she asked, wearily. "We've discussed this many times already. It is time to leave the past behind and focus."

Meg tried to carry on and forget about everything, as her mother insisted she ought to, but she could think about nothing else. She knew there were many secret passages beneath the opera house and figured the Phantom must know his way around them. _He must be hiding down there somewhere...and he must have Christine and Raoul... _she thought. At least, she hoped they were still with him. _They must be with him. Unless...unless something bad has happened... _However, she tried her best not to think about that.

Meg had lost all ability to concentrate. All she thought about was finding Christine and the elusive Phantom. She no longer believed that the Phantom was a ghost. She was beginning to think he was human and she knew it was not logical that he would merely disappear into thin air. The more Meg thought about it, the more she knew what she had to do.


	2. Time to Act

**_A Note From the Author: _**Thank you to those who read and reviewed (ShiningWishingStar and Glitter Queen of the Ice Show). I appreciate it!

**Chapter Two: Time to Act**

It was late at night and most of the residents of the Opera Populaire were asleep. Meg knew that this was her best chance to execute her plan. She wanted to sneak down to the Phantom's lair and search around for another possible exit to explain the disappearance of the Phantom and his captives. But, she would have to be very careful.

The authorities had forbidden anyone from going back down to the levels below the opera house. However, few people knew about the secret passageway that could be entered through the mirror in Carlotta's old dressing room. Meg wasn't one-hundred percent certain that it led to the lair, but something deep down inside her soul told her that it did. She knew it was the safest way for her to try to reach the lair. Meg and her mother were the only members of the Opera Populaire who knew it existed, though Meg suspected Christine knew as well. Whether Christine knew or not, Meg knew the authorities did not know and were not likely to stop her.

Meg tiptoed stealthily towards the dressing room. Her years as a ballerina had given her much experience in walking quietly, which allowed her to reach the dressing room door without making a sound. Meg crept into the room and toward the mirror. She cautiously pulled the mirror aside and stepped into the hallway. It was dark and dreary. There were puddles of dirty water on the floor. Small rats skittered through the puddles and into cracks in the walls. Meg struggled to keep her composure at the sight of the passageway. She was frightened by the rodents and disgusted with the filth, but she knew she could not allow a hallway to keep her from finding Christine. _I did it once before, I can do it again...I _will_ do it again... _Meg assured herself.

As Meg journeyed on, the past crept into her mind. She remembered the first time Christine ever told her about the strange tutor who taught her friend to sing. Meg had trouble believing that an angel of music existed, but she knew Christine was sincere and wouldn't lie about something that serious. Meg had longed to know more about Christine's angel, but Christine never truly explained. Meg had always sensed that Christine didn't fully understand her teacher herself.

Meg reached the waterway that wound its way through the catacombs of the levels below the Opera Populaire and emptied into the lake in the lair. As soon as she saw it, she knew she was on the right track. As with her previous journey to the lair, there was no boat for travel through the waterway. Meg had no choice but to wade her way through the stagnant water until she reached the lair. As she did, her mind slipped back in time. Christine's latest disappearance was not her first; Meg unwillingly thought of the first night Christine had disappeared from the opera house. She had looked all over the opera house for Christine and was unable find her friend anywhere, though she did find the secret hallway behind the mirror. She remembered lying awake in the dormitory late that night, tears streaming down her cheek as she worried about Christine and pondered what might have happened to her dear friend. She could still see her mother stroking her hair lovingly, assuring her that Christine would be all right.

"Christine is a strong, brave girl, Meg. She will return to us. You mustn't think so negatively." Mme. Giry had told her daughter.

Meg was not convinced. She had heard all of the horrible rumors about the Phantom that circulated around the opera house, especially those told by the stagehand Joseph Buquet. Meg had feared for Christine's life that night.

"But, now is not the time to worry about that," Meg said aloud, forcing her remind to return to the present. "If I want to find Christine, I need to focus."

As she continued on her way to the lair, Meg shuddered and shook the memory out of her mind. However, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to the next day, when Christine returned. She remembered the mixed feelings that overwhelmed both girls that day. Meg was happy to see her best friend, but frightened by the look on Christine's face. Christine looked lost in another world and was reluctant to speak to anyone. It took a long time for Christine to fade back into the "real" world and her normal personality. She never did tell Meg, or anyone else, exactly what happened while she was gone.

As Meg waded through the dismal catacombs, images of the past flew through her mind rapidly. Meg saw the performance of _Il Muto _during which everything went wrong. She could still hear the diva Carlotta's cracking voice and cries of horror as the entire audience, cast, and crew laughed at her. She could still see the faces of the other dancers when Joseph Buquet was hanged. She saw the masquerade ball, at which the Phantom mysteriously appeared, then escaped in a ball of fire and smoke. She saw the horrifying night of the first performance of _Don Juan Triumphant_. Then, her most painful memory appeared and lingered longer than the rest. Meg saw the moment in which she reached the lair and found that it was empty. She felt her heart breaking all over again as she remembered realizing that Christine was gone and might never return. All of these images flooded Meg's mind and made her head ache.

Finally, Meg reached the lair. Again, there was no one there. Nevertheless, Meg wasn't ready to give up. She searched around the lair, just as she had done during her previous visit to the gaudily decorated cave. This time, though, she had more time and chose to take advantage of it. However, she struggled to find the miraculous discovery she expected, the discovery that would lead to Christine, Raoul, and the Phantom. Meg tried not to lose hope, as she feared that her search would be as fruitless as the last one. She knew her mother had said the Phantom was a genius and a magician. _How can I possibly figure out how he escaped and where he went? _Meg wondered. _I'm just a young chorus girl..._

Meg looked at a cluster of three mirrors, two of which had broken glass. She remembered them from before, but decided to investigate more closely. _What happened to them? Who smashed them, and why? _She asked herself. Meg examined each mirror carefully. A thick red curtain covered the third mirror. She was suddenly very apprehensive. _It's just a mirror. _Meg told herself. _There's nothing behind this curtain but a sheet of glass_. Meg slowly began to pull the curtain away from the mirror. Though it was still mostly covered, Meg could see that the mirror was nothing but a gold frame. The glass had been completely shattered and the frame was a doorway to another desolate hallway. _This is it! _Meg's mind raced. _This is what I've been looking for!_

As Meg pulled aside the rest of the curtain to reveal the entire mirror, she suddenly felt the presence of a rope around her neck. She tried to scream, but the cry was stuck inside her and it could not escape. Meg's heart seemed to stop beating and her breath caught in her throat.


	3. Confrontations

**_A Few Quick Notes From the Author: _**Thanks to those who reviewed the second chapter. _Glitter Queen _- I'm glad you're enjoying it. _The Queen Sarah _- Thanks for sticking around. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Again, please read and review! I love to see comments on my work.

**Chapter Three: Confrontations **

Meg started to shake off the petrified state of mind she was in, both literally and figuratively. She began to jump and twist around, all the while flailing her arms and trying to remove the rope from around her neck. She found the strength to scream and, before long, her cries of terror accompanied her panicked attempts to save her life.

Meg's screaming had grown so loud that she was unable to hear the footsteps that approached her from behind. She did not notice as the Phantom of the Opera, the one she had been searching for, drew nearer to her. When he reached the frightened young girl, he raised his arms and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Relax. You have nothing to be afraid of," he assured her with a firm, yet gentle, tone.

Meg stopped moving and stood as still as a statue when she felt the powerful touch of his hands and heard the strength of his voice. The Phantom picked up the rope and untangled it, freeing Meg from its grasp.

"I suppose you thought this was the 'magical lasso' Monsieur Buquet often spoke of, didn't you?" the Phantom asked. His voice was sarcastic and he almost seemed to find the situation comical. However, Meg sensed a hint of sadness and a larger amount of resentment in his tone as well.

"Yes," she answered, surprised at how easily the word left her mouth. "Yes, I did." The Phantom sighed.

"It's only a thick cord from that old curtain, which has grown rather fragile. If you aren't gentle with it or any of the others, they'll fall apart fairly easily," he explained.

Meg turned around and started in awe at the Phantom and the golden rope he held in his hand. _A rope from a curtain? That's all it was? _Suddenly, she felt rather silly, though she was mostly relieved to know that she was alive.

"So, what are you doing here?" the Phantom inquired, beginning to walk away from Meg. "You don't belong here."

"I - I." Meg began. Suddenly, she had a harder time speaking. She sensed the Phantom was not pleased with her for coming to his lair. She shook her head and began again, "I'm here to find Christine."

"Well, you won't find her here. She's gone," the Phantom told his unwanted guest.

"Where is she?" Meg demanded, quickly becoming angry. "Did you hurt her?" The Phantom turned to look at Meg with a cold stare.

"Hurt her? No, mademoiselle, I did not hurt her. I would _never_ hurt her," he informed the young ballet dancer. "What, do you imagine I did? Do you think I killed her? Is _that_ why you think she's missing?" He practically spat the words at Meg. The Phantom took a deep breath.

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, I don't know!" Meg cried out. "I have no idea what to think. All I know is that I miss Christine. She's my best friend. She is like a sister to me! You can't expect me not to worry when I discover she's gone! I - I want her back," Meg paused. "I miss her. I love her." Meg felt her eyes swelling with tears as she continued speaking. She barely noticed when they spilled over and fell down her cheek.

"As do I," the Phantom told Meg. "I love her very much and I would never do anything to harm her. She's fine, mademoiselle, I assure you."

"Where is she?" Meg choked out in between sobs. She wanted to be relieved at knowing that her dear friend was all right, but she wasn't yet sure if she could trust the Phantom.

"She left with Raoul. I let them go," the Phantom explained. "I have no idea where they are, though. However, now, it is time for you to go. You got what you came for, please go and leave me alone." He walked away from her to sit at the grand organ he had once used to write his music of the night.

"But…wait, please, I have more questions," Meg said, afraid of what the Phantom's reaction might be but unable to stave off her potentially dangerous curiosity. "Are you really an angel? Christine called you her -"

"No. I am not an angel. I am a man and my name is Erik," he answered without looking at Meg and without allowing her to finish. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear the words "Angel of Music". He was not sure how much pain they would evoke.

"Erik…" Meg said. "Did Christine know that was your name?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" he snapped back. "No, she did not. Now, please, just leave me."

"You don't seem like the monster everyone says you are," Meg said quietly. "I'm sorry you lost Christine. I understand how sad you must feel."

"No, mademoiselle, I assure you, you do not understand. You never will," he told her. Meg heard a change in the man's voice. She wasn't positive, but she thought that change was the complication of speaking through tears. _He really isn't a Phantom or a monster. . . He's human . . . He has a heart, and it's broken. _Meg realized. For the first time in her life, Meg pitied the "Phantom" instead of fearing him.

"I have to go now," she told him. "But, I'll be back."

"Why? You have no reason to return. Why can't you just let me be? I answered your questions, what more do you want from me?" he demanded. Meg paused, trying to come up with an answer.

"I want to help you," she finally explained. "If the police find you, they'll kill you!"

"I can take care of myself. Go away and never come back here!" he replied with growing agitation. Her words had reopened the wounds in his soul and he wanted desperately to be alone.

"Well, if you insist," Meg conceded. However, she knew she did not have the heart to leave him alone forever. _No one deserves to be alone. _She thought. _I'll talk to mother. Together, we'll check on him every now and then, just to make sure he is okay. _Meg waited for a response, but when she received none, she turned to leave. Once Meg was out of sight, Erik sighed and allowed the tears of pain he had been fighting to flow freely.


	4. Happily Ever After?

**_A Few Quick Notes From The Author: _**First of all, I'd like to thank my new "beta" (I love learning new words). I appreciate your opinions. Again, thanks to those who have read and reviewed. I write for others, so I like to hear what they think of my work. If you hate it, don't be afraid to tell me! (lol) Enjoy.

**Chapter Four: Happily Ever After?**

Meg stood at her mirror, brushing her long blonde hair. She was very tired, but she felt much better than she had in a long time. She felt as though a burden had been lifted from her heart. _Christine is okay... _The thought brought a smile to her face.

"Where were you last night?" Meg whirled around at the sound of her mother's voice. She felt herself begin to shake. _Just act normal... _

"Where did you go?" Mme. Giry questioned when her daughter didn't respond. She tried to hide how worried she was, but was unsuccessful.

"I was in bed, here, in the dormitory," Meg lied. She knew she needed to tell her mother where she had gone, but now was not the time.

"No! No, you weren't. Don't lie to me!" Mme. Giry snapped. "I woke up and something did not feel right. I didn't know what it was, but I knew something was wrong. I came in here to check on you and you were gone. You cannot lie to me, Meg, I saw your empty bed. You left. You went somewhere. Where did you go?" Mme. Giry was generally a calm person. She was gentle, yet strict. She was always poised and confident. Today, she was none of these traits. Meg had never seen her mother like this before.

Meg took a deep breath and began, "I went down to..." She paused. She knew her mother would not be happy with her. However, she also knew she couldn't hide the truth forever. "I went to the lair."

Mme. Giry stared at her daughter without saying a word. Meg felt timid but continued to pretend otherwise. She found herself able to outwardly assume all of the confidence her mother generally possessed, no matter how she really felt on the inside. The two women, mother and daughter, stared at each other and stood in silence. A few minutes passed, but they lingered for what felt like hours. Finally, Mme. Giry turned and walked out of the room.

"Mother!" Meg called, as time returned to its normal pace. Meg hurried after Mme. Giry. "Mother, please!"

"Why did you do it?" Mme. Giry whispered as she rushed on through the hall of the Opera Populaire. "What were you thinking? I told you never to go there. Meg, you could've been killed."

"Mother, you know that's not true. You know Erik and you know he wouldn't kill me just for - "

"Meg, you don't know that. You don't know anything. You don't know who you're dealing with," Mme. Giry sighed, shaking her head. She didn't want to believe Erik would kill her daughter, but she knew anything was possible. He had killed Buquet and he had killed Piangi. She knew that, if he was still alive and in the lair, which seemed to be the case, it was even more important that he protect himself from the rest of the world. _They want him dead... _Mme. Giry thought as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Mother, please, don't be upset," Meg pleaded as she caught up to her mother outside the elder Giry's bedroom. Meg took her mother's hands in her own. "I'm fine! He didn't hurt me. He didn't hurt Christine, either. Mother, that's why I went. I _had_ to know what happened to her!" Mme. Giry pulled away from her daughter, cleared her throat, and pulled herself together.

"I know Christine is okay. Had you been patient, you would also have known, without having to risk your life," Mme. Giry told her daughter as she entered her bedroom.

"How?" Meg inquired, confused. "Have you seen her, mother? Did she come back? Please say 'yes'!" Meg exclaimed, excitedly.

"No," Mme. Giry sighed, "She did not return. But, I did receive a letter from her and the Vicomte." Mme. Giry walked over to a small table, leaned over, and picked up the letter. "Here." She handed the piece of paper to her daughter. Meg sat down and read the note.

_"To my dear Mme. Giry and Meg,_

_I want you to know that I am all right. I'm with Raoul and we are alive, unharmed, and safe. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you much more. We have been asked to keep the secrets we have learned to ourselves. Besides, we would rather not talk about it, anyway._

_We are still engaged and plan to marry soon. However, it will be a very small ceremony and few will know about it. We will be leaving town for awhile. I don't know when we will return or when I will see either of you again. I want you to know I love you both. Mme. Giry, you have been and always will be a second mother to me. I can't thank you enough for all that you did for me. Meg, you are my sister and I will never forget you._

_I apologize that this letter is so short, but I will try to write again._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Christine Daaé"_

Meg's cheeks were wet with tears of joy.

"She'll have her happy ending after all," Meg whispered.

"Perhaps," the woman said. Meg looked at Mme. Giry curiously, not understanding her mother's uncertainty. Mme. Giry sighed and explained, "Meg, you will never fully understand what Christine has gone through lately. She will be safe, yes, and she will be with her beloved Raoul. But, she'll never forget these past months. She'll never forget the opera and the music," Mme. Giry paused, then finished with what she really meant to say. "She'll never forget him." She knew her meaning was clear and that she would not have to explain who "he" was.

Meg thought for a moment, "She will forget, with time," Meg insisted. Then she reconsidered. _Even I will never forget him...how could she? _"Or, maybe she won't..." Mme. Giry looked at her.

"Okay, she never will," Meg gave in, knowing it was true. "But, she will be happy," Meg added, confidently. "I know she will."

Mme. Giry shook her head and sighed. "I hope so, Meg. I hope so." Meg smiled and nodded, wanting to encourage her mother to believe that Christine would find happiness and peace.

"Anyway, mother, I have something else to tell you. I want to go back down to the lair, some day," Meg told her, rushing through the sentence. She hoped that if she got the words out fast enough, she could explain before her mother panicked.

"What?" Mme. Giry cried, interrupting before Meg could even attempt to continue. "What do you mean, 'go back'? Why? Why would you do that?"

"Mother, he isn't like everyone says, and you know that. There's no reason to be afraid of him, he's just a man. A troubled man, yes, but he's human, all the same. He's deeply hurt by whatever happened in the lair that night. I don't know exactly what went on, but I know he let them go. And, I know he loved her," Meg explained her reasons. "They want him dead, we both know that. I just want to make sure he's okay."

"Meg, don't you think he can take care of himself?" Mme. Giry asked. She was frightened for her daughter. _I can't let her go back there... No one can go back there. _

"Yes, but -"

"No, no objections. No exceptions. You cannot go back, I forbid it!" Mme. Giry demanded, then softened. "Meg, if you really want to help him, then leave him alone."

"That's just it. How miserably lonely he must be..." Meg sighed.

"He'll never stop being lonely, Meg, no matter how many times either of us would visit. We can't fill the void in his heart," Mme. Giry explained, "Only Christine could." Meg sighed.

"He will learn to be lonely, Meg. He must. It's his only chance."


	5. Home Bittersweet Home

**_A Few Notes From The Author: _**Ooh, I've picked up a few new readers:)

_Kchan88_ - Thanks for the review; it's nice to see more of a critique (specifically pointing out what you liked). Thanks! In my original plan, Raoul was to have a small role and Christine would not have showed up at all. However, I've changed that. Adding them led to a quite a change in my planned plot - I hope my readers will be happy to know the story has grown! lol Thanks for the suggestion!

_Madame Opera Ghost _- Thanks for reviewing! It's nice to see people from the board are reading my story. That board means a lot to me, as do their opinions.

_Glitter Queen _- Thanks for being a faithful fan! Thanks also for your help with the title of this chapter - I love it. Edit: I'm sorry I changed the title later, but, upon review, I realized it didn't quite fit what I wanted to convey. Sorry!

**Chapter Five: Home Bittersweet Home**

After Meg left, Erik felt very weary and depressed. He sat in lonely silence and sobbed more tears, tears he didn't imagine could even exist. He had cried so many, how could there possibly be more?

"I shouldn't have come back here," He muttered to himself,sighing. "There are just too many memories." _But, where else could I go? _He thought. He had left the lair after Christine had momentarily returned to give him her ring. The secret exit that Meg Giry discovered - the broken mirror hidden by the fragile, velvety red curtain - was his escape route. He smashed the glass with a swift blow from a candelabra and abandoned the lair before the mob could find him.

The mirror led to a hallway that eventually led to the world above ground. That hallway, though it was more like a tunnel, was even drearier and darker than the others that made up the lower levels of the Opera Populaire. It had stone walls that were near black and a dirt floor. The staircase was steep and, though it was made of stone, it was old and was not very sturdy. The tunnel was chilly and had an eerie feeling about it.

Erik made his way up to the world of light, one he only ventured into when it was absolutely necessary. The secret exit opened up in a forest a fair distance away from the opera house. It was a dense forest with old, twisted trees. Many considered it creepy and even haunted, but Erik was afraid of nothing. Except, that is, being caught. He felt fairly safe in that forest, though. Most people stayed away from it.

Erik made his way through the forest and stopped at its edge, the point where his safe zone ended and the rest of the world began. He stared out at the world around him. _Where will I go? _he thought. _What will I do? _He had been to many cities with the traveling fair that displayed him in its freak show as the "Devil's Child". But, that was many years ago. Since he was fairly young, he had lived at the Opera Populaire. _It's the only home I've ever known. How can I possibly start over somewhere else? _He knew, wherever he went, he would have to hide carefully. He was a wanted man in Paris.

Erik stood at the forest's edge, just peering out from the shadows, for hours. Eventually, he retread into the deep center of the forest and spent the night there, alone and without any supplies or comforts. He didn't sleep well. The ground was hard and his mind was preoccupied. When he woke up, he was starving, cold, and more exhausted than when he'd gone to sleep. But, he had figured out what he had to do. He walked through the forest until he found the hidden entrance to the tunnel that led to the lair. He checked to see if anyone was watching, just to be sure. Once he was certain that he was by himself, he opened the entrance and slid into the dim hallway. Slowly, he headed back to the lair.

Once he reached the mirror, Erik cautiously listened for any sounds. He didn't hear so much as a rat. He then slid the curtain aside ever so slightly and peeked into the lair. It appeared to be empty. Erik gently pushed the curtain far enough out of the way to allow him to enter his lair. He slipped in quietly, without making a sound. He again looked around, making sure that it was safe. After making sure that he was alone, Erik smiled softly at the world around him. He then headed slowly across the lair to the steps that led to his bedroom. He ascended the stone steps and laid down in the ornate bed, falling asleep almost instantly.


	6. Learning to be Lonely

**Chapter Six: Learning to be Lonely**

_"Raoul . . . he is real. I've seen him! I'll never forget that sight! How can I escape from that face? It was so distorted, so deformed . . . It was hardly even a face, in the darkness . . . " Christine confessed to Raoul, her face displaying more fear than the Vicomte had ever seen before. She looked as though what she had seen would scar her for life._

_As Raoul led Christine away from the edge of the roof of the Opera Populaire, the focus of the young girl turned completely to him. As she stared at Raoul and allowed him to lead her from the darkness, she dropped the beautiful red rose she was holding. It delicately hit the ground, but the impact seemed much larger to the figure hidden behind a nearby statue._

_"Let's have no more talk of this darkness," Raoul began comforting Christine. _

_"No more talk of me," Erik thought from his hiding place. His heart began to break as he watched Christine, who was intent on Raoul's loving words. The rose Erik had given her was completely forgotten._

Erik turned over in his sleep.

_"All I want is to be free and to live in a world with no more night," Christine told Raoul. _

_"A world with no more night?" Erik thought. "She means a world with no more music of the night . . . a world with no more _me_."_

Erik rolled over several more times.

_"Raoul, say that you love me," Christine's requested, dreamily. She was so obviously in love with Raoul that Erik felt ill. _

_"Oh, Christine, I do. You know that," Raoul answered back, smiling at her._

_"Of course you do. She's perfect, how could anyone not love her?" Erik thought, his heart sinking as he watched the two young lovers kiss passionately._

Erik tossed and turned violently.

_Rose petals fluttered to the floor._

Erik jolted awake and sat up quickly. He was sweating and his breathing was ragged. It was two weeks after the day Meg had visited his lair. Since then, Erik had been plagued with many dreams of Christine. Most of them centered around her, Raoul, and the love they shared. The dreams were incredibly painful for Erik. Sometimes he felt as though reliving the heartache through his dreams was more difficult to endure than real life.

Erik slowly got out of bed, trying to calm himself and erase the images from his mind. As he dressed himself and prepared to face the day, he chased away the visuals, but the music he heard inside his head would not be forgotten so easily. Melodies crescendoed in his mind until he had a headache. Erik had always had music in his mind. Sometimes it played softly in the background and sometimes it made its presence more obvious. No matter what the volume, Erik couldn't remember a time when his thoughts weren't swirling with unborn songs. It was how he composed new music - it just came to him. He would take what he heard inside his head and develop it into something magnificent.

This time was different, though. Erik no longer wanted to be a composer or a musician. He was through with singing and music altogether. They had once been his sole reason for living. Then, he met Christine. Together they created the sweetest song ever sung. Christine was Erik's first true love. He had hoped he could be hers, as well. That plan was foiled, though, and now Erik was left alone. Ordinarily, he turned to his beloved music in times of trouble and loneliness. Now, it hurt too much. He knew his music would never be the same without Christine. Without her influence, Erik found it as empty and cold as the rest of the world.

Erik might have been ready to give up his music, but it was unwilling to abandon him. It had disappeared for awhile after Christine first left. Nonetheless, it returned, quiet and subtle, within a few days. Now, it raged in his head day and night. It offered him no escape.

As Erik walked through his lair, he knew he had to do something. He felt as though the music that flooded his thoughts was killing him slowly. He sat down in front of the gorgeous organ that resided in the higher level of the lair. He sighed heavily. Without warning, the memory of the kisses he had shared with Christine interrupted the deafening music and took over Erik's thoughts. In his mind, he saw her, standing before him.

She was completely soaked, but she looked stunning. She wore the beautiful white wedding dress Erik had designed and made, just for her. _She looks like a princess. _Erik thought. _ No, a queen. No. An angel. My angel. _Christine walked slowly toward Erik. Before he knew what was happening, she kissed him. Erik was shocked. He had never felt the touch of another person's lips before. The emotions that rose up inside him were overwhelming. _She does love me. _Erik thought. _She really does. Just . . . not how I love her. Not how she loves Raoul. But, she loves me! She loves me for _meThen, Christine kissed Erik again. Erik had never felt happier than during those two kisses. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and never let go. He wanted her to share the rest of her life with him. But, most of all, he wanted her to be happy. Erik knew Christine was truly in love with Raoul and would never be completely happy without him. Erik knew what he had to do. He let her go.

Erik held onto that memory. While he did, he felt happy and serene. The music reentered his mind, but with less force. Erik surprised himself by welcoming it. Normally, a feeling as glorious as how he felt when Christine kissed him would have inspired him enough to write an entire opera. Then, it dawned on Erik. He smiled at the organ in front of him. He placed his hands on the keys and played a chord. The sound filled his soul and reminded him why he had always loved music so much. Hearing it and feeling that way again confirmed his realization. The only way to be set free from the pain he had been living with was to compose the music that was constantly blossoming in his mind. The music of the night was over, but it was not finished. It would not rest and neither could Erik until he finished it and set it free. Then, he could free himself of the pain, the longing, and those heart-breaking dreams. Then, he could move on, alone, and live in peace.

**_Notes from the author: _**I just want to mention that, in this chapter, I borrowed the concept of the song "All I Ask of You". I did not take the lyrics directly, but I followed them closely, changing them around some. I read in the rules that you can't use real people in your stories. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to even mention real people to give them credit, so I will say this: The song "All I Ask of You" was written by two incredible writers. If you look up the song, I'm sure you can find the true lyrics and the names of the lyricists. Though I did not borrow their words exactly, the wording is very close and came directly from their lyrics, so they deserve to be credited.

While I'm at it, I might as well mention the title. If you're at all familiar with the movie, you'll see it closely resembles the song "Learn to be Lonely". Again, you can research the song to find out who wrote it and learn more about it.

As always, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter and the ones to come.

Please review my work and don't be afraid to share your true opinion. I will welcome any and all criticism - positive and negative. Thank you!


End file.
